


过度反应(01+02)

by ciciry_obelia



Series: [I11]过度反应[基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト] [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciciry_obelia/pseuds/ciciry_obelia
Summary: 阿瑞斯天秤+猎户座刻印背景，基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト中心。基本只是在不停地转场聊天。
Series: [I11]过度反应[基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924816





	过度反应(01+02)

“……广！稍等一下。”  
吉良广回过头。基山达也，他在永世学园的队长，与他一同加入闪电日本的友人，正忧心忡忡地看着他。和澳大利亚队的比赛结束，闪电日本的宿舍走廊很安静，跟这支队伍一同消沉着。  
“怎么了，是想来称赞我今天的射门了？那你可来得太晚了啊达也。不过当然了，那毕竟我可是神之射手，和一直在坐板凳的你可不一……”  
“广。”  
基山达也并没有接话，直直地看着他。  
吉良广咂了咂嘴。这不会是能让他享受的，和朋友的友好对话。  
“我有事情想问你，我们能单独谈谈吗？”  
-  
-  
过度反应  
-  
基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト；  
-  
-  
01  
-  
吉良财阀会资助优秀的孩子。  
当然了，只要是其旗下的慈善机构收留的孩子，都能得到相应的庇护。营养均衡的食物，安全的住处，充实的教育，以及，家人。即使有很多问题并非金钱可以解决，至少吉良财阀解决了一切可以靠金钱解决的问题。在这种环境下成长起来的孩子们，在吉良财阀的千金，吉良瞳子老师的教导下，也学会了分享温暖和爱。  
不论这是出于社会责任感，人间真情，还是为了以慈善活动维护企业形象。被收留的，被保护的，因此拥有了新的未来的是，是那些孩子们。  
而吉良财阀还会向最优秀的孩子们提供高额的企业奖学金资助其进行深造，并协助他们构筑将来在吉良财阀就职，发挥自己才能的人生规划。为他们提供稳定而高质量的人生道路。吉良财阀也能以此，在人才竞争激烈的这个时代，依靠这些一手栽培起来的优秀骨干维持企业的经营。  
“毕竟现在面向社会招聘的员工不可能还会有什么企业忠诚心了，老爹想要的就是理想的棋子吧？可笑。”  
八神玲名对吉良广皱着眉：“这话说得太难听了。”  
“我说得难听？‘父亲是希望我们成为能够支撑吉良企业的人’……这是我说的吗？”吉良广笑着仰起了头：“当然，当然，不想做可以不做，成年之后自己独立就行了？也就是说，派不上用场的家伙就不需要了。那是，你们的判断吗？是老爹的做派嘛，一如既往。”  
“……”  
“不反驳我吗？”  
八神玲名摇了摇头：“我不是达也。我也很感谢校长……也打算将来在吉良财阀就职。但我并没有像达也，或像你那么了解他。况且，反之也一样。即使对你说明我们的感受，只是用嘴说对我们来说这有多重要，你也不会理解的吧？大少爷。”  
“哦呵，你还那么叫啊？不是队友了吗？”  
“是队友呢。虽然做不到达也那种程度，我也是打算信任你，所以才会在这里和你说话。毕竟要是对这种事遮遮掩掩的就更无法互相信任了吧？你和我们是不同的。光是齐心协力踢了一场球，学会了传球，最后还一起输了，可不表示其他问题全都顺便被一起搞定了。我不了解你，我们需要沟通。”  
“你刚才笑了吗。说传球那个词的时候。”  
“呵呵。”  
一直冷着脸的八神玲名笑起来更冷了，她的表情有些像吉良瞳子。比起自己，和他们相处得更久的那位姐姐。  
“唉……你和老姐真像啊，真是，一个两个都比我更像亲生的。本来还想着半夜被美女单独叫到屋顶上，是不是有戏……像老姐那样的女人我可敬谢不敏。虽然说你大概也是吧……不过那又算什么？既然是为了……加深交流？干嘛不带上那家伙一起来？”  
“……那是……”  
八神玲名叹了口气：“因为……达也，和我们，也是不同的。”  
-  
月光洒在湖面，基山达也和吉良广隔着几步距离，沿着湖畔的小路走着。明明已经暂时离开了永世学园，在闪电日本踏上面向世界的旅程，发生在眼前的事情却总是勾起既视感。他们在半夜把人单独叫出来这一点上倒是相同。阳光园的小孩各个有事都喜欢等半夜再说的吗？难以理解。  
“今天的比赛……”  
“哦哦要准备训我了吗？乖孩子优等生基山达也？就这么对着我来啦，事先说好我可不是先动手的，你也看到了吧今天，”  
基山达也停下了脚步：“……广。你觉得我是想训斥你吗。”  
“什么啊，不是吗？”  
吉良广吹起了口哨。即使一星充那个混蛋基本就是活该，不如说这不还踢轻了，才让鬼道有人也遇上那种报复……但在“好孩子们”眼里看来，带着杀人的打算对着队友放必杀技，大概是没法接受的吧。就像稻森明日人那样。足球不是暴力？做这种事情就和他们一样？就凭那种天真的想法……  
“那，你就按自己认为的，我会训斥你的方式，自己想想解决一下。我有其他想问的事……”  
“……哈？”  
基山达也就像没听到他的质疑一样，继续说了下去：“你是怎么想的？这件事是鬼道学长告诉你和灰崎同学的吧，我想问问，他当时是怎么说的。可以吗，广。”  
“啥，哈？……就是，一星那混蛋二五仔，是俄里翁的，在暗算我们……要把他排除掉。”  
“鬼道学长把他这样认为的根据，也告诉你们了吗？”  
“怎么可能啊，在场上哪有那个时间。”吉良广有些急了：“而且比赛结束后不是马上就出事了吗，在更衣室。他根本装都没继续在装吧？这还需要什么根据，一眼就能看出来对吧。你该不会也要像稻森还有円堂那个样子说什么，”  
“如果说玲名，龙二，晴矢，风介，治……还有，广。如果说你们遇到了这种事，我，大概也无法保持冷静吧。”  
“……太跳跃了！你就不能让我说完一次！？可恶，电视采访把我的必杀台词剪掉就算了，怎么连你也——”  
基山达也笑了。映着柔和月光的温柔笑容。  
“因为广在说很多话试图辩解的时候，就是自己已经想过很多，知道是哪里出问题了的时候嘛。你知道会被说什么，提前想过，才会在对方开口前这样反驳。广的头脑很清醒，不需要我再来多嘴什么。而且，即使我把话说跳跃一些，你也跟得上。对吧？”  
他没法直视这个人这样的笑容。只好气鼓鼓地转过身继续往前走了起来：“说得好像你多懂我似的。”  
“……我不敢这么说，但，我希望我是能理解你的。你是我重要的朋友，也是战友，广。”  
不紧不慢的脚步声在身后响起，基山达也也跟了上来。仍然隔着几步距离，一边走着，一边继续对吉良广说了下去：“……但是在闪电日本就不一样了。说实话，不管是鬼道学长、豪炎寺学长还是円堂学长，我对他们的了解，也仅限于隔着屏幕看到过的那些比赛。甚至说实话，除了你和治之外，队里其他的人，对我来说也是一样的。我不了解他们。”  
那个对谁都温柔体贴，受大家欢迎的基山达也，说着这样的话。吉良广不屑地哼了一声，继续走着：“所以你觉得不好插手？有什么想说的比赛的时候不说，在更衣室也不说，等到大半夜的只敢和熟人说？”  
“算是吧。我很胆怯。”  
“你倒是否认一句。……火大。”  
他能够大大方方地说出这句话。不找借口，不抓着无聊的自尊心不放手。吉良广就讨厌听他这么说。  
“不仅胆怯，还太迟钝了。我也是到今天才第一次察觉一星同学的异常，不如说，如果鬼道学长没有注意到的话，我大概到现在都不会意识到吧。所以，也没有立场对鬼道学长的判断说什么。作为外人的我，无从得知，豪炎寺学长和円堂学长，对他有多重的份量。”  
“这谁都一样吧。不光是你。”  
“所以，我也不能去评判鬼道学长的判断是否正确。”  
“稻森和円堂他们可是判断说这不对咯。”  
“哈哈，我很敬佩……也很羡慕他们能这样想。他们两位真的，就像光一样呢。是我无法模仿的。”  
吉良广斜眼瞥向身后。月光照在基山达也的侧脸上。  
“……但是，我想，我和你还是比较熟悉的，对吧，广？”  
“要是我否认呢？”  
“那就是我擅自认为我们比较熟悉咯。所以，我在意你的想法。”  
基山达也没有继续说下去。脚步声也停下了。吉良广没有等他，继续沿着湖边的小路，向前走去。几小时前，他和灰崎凌兵一起，在这里想要就鬼道有人的事再和一星充好好算上一笔账。他没法这样做了，稻森明日人和円堂守他们阻止了他，一星充所安排的记者的存在，教练高高挂起的警告，都无情地告诉他们，这样做是正中下怀。  
基山达也说得好像他很了解吉良广似的。就算他不说也知道？就算不问出口，自己也会知道他想问什么？开什么玩笑。他好讨厌基山达也的这一点。  
你想从俄里翁的刺客手中保护这支队伍，这支队伍里的同伴们吗？  
谁知道啊，你和他们不熟，我难道就熟吗？  
你想要用尽一切方法，行使正义，想要尽一切力量，惩罚恶人吗？  
谁知道啊，他是敌人啊，想排除敌人有那么多有的没的吗？  
那是，你的判断吗？  
“……我知道啊。可恶。”  
-  
“哦！这不是广和达也嘛！”  
“円堂学长，风丸学长。晚上好。”  
绕着湖转了一整圈，基山达也和吉良广回到了宿舍大楼前，得到了台阶上円堂守和风丸一郎太亲切的招手。看来半夜不睡觉跑出来遛弯谈人生的不止他们俩。即使白天才刚闹出过那么大矛盾，円堂守还是以这种毫无阴霾的态度应对着吉良广。确实像光一样，大概吧。  
当然了，吉良广也没有那么小家子气。不就是被训了一下嘛。他还是会和队长打招呼的，蹭在基山达也后面小声来一句就对了。  
“晚上好……”  
“哈哈，打起精神啊广，之后的比赛，还需要你的射门继续活跃呢！来，大声点再来一次！”  
“这么晚了，像円堂你那样大声会吵到已经打算休息的人哦。”  
风丸一郎太及时阻止了这位队长。还好，还好。  
円堂守不好意思地挠了挠头：“啊——对啊，抱歉抱歉。嗯，这么晚了啊。虽然说今天发生了很多——大家可能也有各种想法，不过，现在还是好好休息，准备好下一场比赛。早点休息，之后也一起加油吧！毕竟我们都是同伴。虽然来自不同的队伍，真正互相接触也没有多久，但是啊！我相信，我们作为一整支队伍——不仅是能够在球场上配合，也一定能够通过足球，互相理解，共享足球的喜悦的！”  
“円堂，都说你声音太大啦。”  
“好的，学长！那我们也准备回去了。走吧，广？”  
基山达也带着满脸的笑容回答了。真不愧是乖宝宝，对队长态度可真好。他们走上台阶，和円堂守擦肩而过时，还被那守门员结实的手臂好好拍了拍。充满了前辈的热情与温暖，但也挺疼的。  
“哼哼。”拉开一段距离后，基山达也小声在他耳边说：“虽然那样说了……如果能和学长他们，能和队里的大家更加熟悉起来就好了呢。”  
“……是吗……”  
吉良广看向天空，嘟囔了起来：“真能吗……”  
-  
-  
02  
-  
他可以拿出那笔手术费。  
虽然不知道具体金额，但那只是一个孩子的手术费而已。对于普通家庭——或者说，对于失去了父母，无依无靠的一星充来说，那或许是难以负担的天价。但对于吉良财阀来说，这并不是什么问题。  
即使吉良家老爹也并不会一句话都不过问，随便就点头，但这件事也牵扯到了少年足球界的未来，在这业界中进行了投资的吉良财阀并非无关组织。以借款的形式处理，吉良家老爹也没有理由拒绝。  
当然，这就会让一星充背上债务——但和恢复健康的弟弟一起承担债务，总比就让他病着拖着，被迫给俄里翁干活来得好的多吧？  
能用钱解决的问题，都不是问题。  
但一星充并不是一星充，一星光也早就不需要做手术了。钱救不回已经死去的人，也治不好破碎的心。  
吉良广哑口无言。  
又有谁能对此说什么呢？过着普通生活的人难以想象他至今为止承受着怎样的痛苦。即使如灰崎凌兵所说，这并不能成为借口，却也没有人能够对他进行评判。廉价的关怀无法解决他的问题，要从中走出来，一星光能依靠的只有他自己。  
-  
“深夜就该吃冰。”  
“你还挺懂的嘛。没错，在深夜的便利店周围晃悠，蹲着吃冰，没体验过这个就不能说是有过青春。”  
凉野风介深以为然地点着头，撕开廉价冰棒的包装取出，熟练地将将其掰开分成两份，递给吉良广。这还是吉良广第一次尝试这个牌子。  
“你就要这个就行？今天我请客，拿最贵的也没问题嘛。虽然便利店嘛本来就也没有，”  
“吃。”  
“啊，哦……好。”  
冰棒很硬，一股廉价香精的味道。和以前的“朋友们”要吉良广请客吃的高级雪糕完全不同。也就是说，这是该舔着吃的？他这样想着瞥了瞥身旁，靠在墙边的凉野风介。那小子一脸平静地一口啃断了冰棒，吧唧吧唧地嚼了起来。这，这牙口可真够好的。  
吉良广也试着学着他一口咬下去。啧，冷到了神经。  
他也好久没这样出来晃悠了。自从被老爹逼着塞进了这支球队，也被逼着和过去的哥们儿断了联系。好吧，当然，作为一名参赛选手，如果和他们去胡闹出了事，永世学园说不定就会被取消参赛资格。虽说现在他们已经被雷门中学淘汰，但接下来还有FFI，还有秋季FF，还有明年，或许还有更久。基山达也曾对他说过，希望将来一起成为日本第一。  
“达也不会继续踢下去。秋天会吧，明年也会。但他不会一直踢下去的。”  
“……哼嗯。明明他那么喜欢？”  
“他也喜欢学习。”凉野风介抬起手上已经光秃秃的木棒检查了一下。没有中奖。“喜欢对着那些数字和报告和外星文字瞎费劲儿。喜欢为将来当个精英高管做准备。”  
“喜欢当老爹想要的那种儿子？”  
“对。”  
吉良广手中的冰棒则几乎还没动过，开始融化，黏糊糊的糖浆滴落在手上。凉野风介问都没问一句，直接从他手上拿走了那根冰棒，也不管他也咬过，自顾自地继续吃了起来。真的假的，好可怕啊！这什么距离感！  
“……所以，他就为了老爹，压抑自己想做的事？傻的吗他……”  
尴尬地举着手，吉良广不知道该自己拿黏糊糊的手指怎么办。接过了那根冰棍的凉野风介手上也沾上了融化的糖浆，他三下五除二把冰棒吃完，然后舔起了手指。真的假的，这用舔的？阳光园的小孩到底都过着什么日子啊？  
“那也是他想做的事。换了我也一样。”  
“啥，你也想在我家名下的公司就职吗？看不出来啊。”  
凉野风介摇了摇头，掏出纸巾递了过来。有纸巾居然还用舔的……  
“没兴趣，也念不动那个书。但是，如果要我继承家业的话，我会做。干不来也会想拼一次试试。”  
啊？这到底是想干还是不想，  
“但是他们已经死了。也没剩下什么东西需要我来继承了。”  
吉良广机械地摩擦着纸巾擦着手。不是吧，可别吧，这可不是深夜和哥们儿出来在便利店周围闲逛晃悠的时候说的话题吧。看来就算是传接球的气势和干架一样不打不相识，阳光园的新哥们儿和他以前那些老朋友们还是不在一个次元。  
没有什么能救回已经死去的人。  
“我的父母和校长也不一样。即使我拒绝，对他们来说估计也不是多大的事。如果我还在凉野家，我大概也只会做自己想做的事，和现在一样。像你一样。”  
“……这又是在责怪吉良家的蠢少爷了？你也要说什么，要多理解一下老爹，不要等到失去了才知道珍惜之类的？”  
被凉野风介这么说的话，被基山达也这么说的话，他或许无法反驳。他是吉良财阀的公子哥儿，拥有太多他们所没有的东西。无论对此说什么，可能都太过高高在上了。只要这样说，就能堵住他的嘴，否则，他就是坏人了？  
“不。”  
凉野风介将冰棒棍扔进便利店外的垃圾桶：“我不是达也。也不是你。想做的事情，想要的东西，是会改变的。仅此而已。我现在想要踢球，想要赢。接下来……今年的秋季FF，还有明年的两次。我可能还能继续踢下去，但达也不会。实现梦想——让这支队伍成为日本第一的机会，也就这么点儿了。”  
“……再来一根？”  
“再来一根。”  
吉良广重新走进便利店。隔着自动门看到站在收银台前的店员紧张地看了这边一眼，又立刻转回头去。如果是半年前，他这时就要恶狠狠地瞪过去了。明明今天他还啥都没做，既没有在店外乱扔垃圾，也没有在店门口打架。好吧，或许未成年人顶着浮夸的挑染在深夜闲逛，就已经足够不良了。  
他在花花绿绿的冰柜里挑出凉野风介刚才买的牌子，或许口味不对，不过谁管他呢。然后给自己拿了瓶冰碳酸饮料。老老实实地结账，再次走出店门。  
凉野风介连句谢谢都不说，毫不客气地接过了冰棒。并且再一次将其掰开，递回给吉良广。  
“……我不要了，吃不惯。这么硬邦……”  
“吃。”  
这家伙怎么回事。  
直到看着吉良广小口小口舔了起来，凉野风介才将刚才的话题继续了下去：“吉良广。你想做什么？”  
“……踢球啊。日本第一是吧。当然。不用你们说。不如说不小心一点的话，你和南云就要给我让位再也没机会上场咯？场上只要有我一个神之射手就够了，就算勉强算上达也……”  
“达也会去中场吧。”  
为什么这些人一个两个都不让他把话说完。吉良广泄气地狠狠咬了一口，终于成功啃下一块冰棒。冷得牙龈都疼。他一边赌着气咀嚼着一边反对：“啥？为啥，虽然比不上神之射手如我，那家伙的射门不也挺厉害的？就那什么，流星什么什么的……”  
“……虽然在场上已经见识到了……真不愧是蠢少爷。”凉野风介白了他一眼：“前锋是位置，又不是桂冠。下次FF前把基础全部重来一遍，用身体记住。”  
“我去你居然还用命令的！？你是想打架！？”  
“哼，那也不错。在这支队伍里我才是前辈。就让温室里的蠢少爷见识一下吧，这就是暗冷的滋味——”  
凉野风介一把夺过刚买来的冰镇碳酸饮料，往吉良广脖子后塞了进去。  
“我去好冷冷冷冷——！”  
“见识到了吧，这就是DIAMOND DUST的恐怖，暗冷的绝望！”  
凉野风介笑得好开心。暗冷是啥，DIAMOND DUST又是什么玩意儿？吉良广好不容易把饮料瓶够了出来，也往凉野风介胸口擂了擂。看来这只是朋友间的小打小闹。他并没有真的要和凉野风介打起来的意思，也不可以。  
FFI，秋季FF，还有明年。现在他有比赛要踢，虽然为此而配合装作好孩子也让他疲惫，但为这种事而出不了场就更憋屈了。机会不剩几次了，能够实现那个单方面的，他甚至都没有答应过的约定的机会。  
吉良广对着凉野风介把瓶盖拧开。满溢而出的碳酸喷了他一脸。  
“啊——好凉快。”  
“你还挺享受的！？真是一个比一个怪人……”  
“轮得到你说？好，准备撤了。先绕去公园洗把脸，嗯……最好还能冲一下衣服，回去还要偷偷洗一遍晾起来……你干的，你也给我一起来。”  
凉野风介比划着附近小公园的方向。星光照着柏油路。  
“……我说，凉野。”  
“再来一根？”  
“不了，别吧，你这说法也真上道啊。……我说啊，那家伙真的不打算继续踢下去？虽然嘛有身为神之射手的我在几乎就和赢了一样……就算秋天也，明年也没能拿到日本第一，也会放弃？反过来说，要是拿到了日本第一，证明了实力，也还是要放弃？”  
凉野风介收起了笑容。  
“他本来不打算加入这支队伍的。”  
“……真的假的，他可是队长。”  
“晴矢，龙二，八神，砂木沼，还有瞳子姐姐。是他们坚持，他才会加入的吧。就连要放松一下做点喜欢的事都得别人推他才能做到，那家伙，也还是嫩得很呢，从小就这样。不过，他也是很顽固的。既然踢了，就会用尽全力。既然决定要继续优秀成为吉良财阀的力量，即使现在同意来放松一下，也还是会回到那条道路上。基山达也就是那种人。”  
他没有等吉良广回话，便起身离开了。  
-  
“结果搞到头来，这破FFI又是催眠又是暗器的，连个红牌都没见过。我看在场外随便打个架根本就算不上什么事儿嘛……”  
“円堂学长什么都没做却被警察带走了哦。即使对方有办法将这一切糊弄过去，我们没有。”  
“我知道，我知道。就抱怨一下。”  
吉良广不耐烦地对基山达也嘟囔了两声，给铁板上的什锦烧翻了个面。这可是他的胜利。不仅仅是闪电日本靠他的进球赢下了今天和沙特队的比赛，从俄里翁手中赢到了一星光这位同伴。一行人来他想来的什锦烧店庆功，而不是去灰崎凌兵提议的拉面馆。嗯，这就是吉良广大人的胜利。  
虽说拍板的是说着“想多和一星同学聊聊天，所以选方便说话的店吧。”的野坂悠马。管他呢。  
“不过，不愧是我们永世的王牌射手啊，广。”  
砂木沼治往铁板上打了个蛋：“今天的射门也踢得漂亮。你也能和灰崎配合得那么完美了……真是，我也不能被你甩下了。现在一直都是在坐板凳……”  
“嗯，我也是，不能输给广呢。广和别人配合得这么好了，进步可真大。”  
“配合？哼，算是吧，灰崎那家伙，辅助我还是能派上点用场的。”  
灰崎凌兵的抗议声隔着几个桌子传了过来，耳朵可真灵。虽然基山达也露出了苦笑，但吉良广不打算理会这种隔空喊话。虽然他们的确配合得不错（不论是射门时还是试图找曾经的一星充茬时），不过，在选餐馆这件事上，他是输家！  
野坂悠马和一星光他们也坐在那边，热热闹闹地一起烤着什锦烧。快活的气息充满着这家店，至今为止笼罩着队伍的阴霾在这热气中，也已经蒸发消散了。  
另一个人停在了吉良广他们的桌前。  
“这边还有位置空着吗？”  
“士郎同学。当然，请随便坐吧。”  
吹雪士郎不好意思地笑了笑，在基山达也挪出的地方坐了下来：“我有点来晚了呀。刚刚在外面打了个电话……今天看到这些，突然就特别想和敦也说说话了。”  
“……是呢。广要不要回去也和瞳子姐姐打个电话？”  
“啥？啊？这怎么扯上我的？”  
吉良广切下一小块饼面塞进嘴里，装着傻假装确认它是否已经烤好。好吧，他当然知道基山达也的意思。一星充并不是一星充，不再需要压抑自己的一星光，也终于面对了兄弟已经离去的事实。只是看着这一切发生的他们无法切身理解他的痛苦，但和他在同一片球场上奔跑着，也还是受到了他的感染。  
所以，想要和自己的家人说说话。和还能够对话的家人。  
“好吧好吧，我打。达也，砂木沼，你们俩也一起。”  
“当然了。”  
砂木沼治叹着气，往鸡蛋上浇起了酱汁：“估计会被训啊，我都没机会上场……”   
“今天士郎同学的演技也真的吓到我们了。”基山达也帮吹雪士郎接了杯水：“你弟弟也看直播的话，应该也很担心吧？电视上也拍不到后来说的话……”  
“刚刚就在电话里被他骂了。虽说作战本身很成功，不过还是有点不好意思。野坂同学也真是敢提出这种点子呢，月之宫的战术皇帝，果然是不走寻常路。”  
“野坂同学真的很厉害。”  
野坂悠马。阿瑞斯天秤计划成果的代表，王帝月之宫的队长。才刚回归闪电日本不久，就已经将他的特别之处展露得淋漓尽致——不仅是在场上。  
基山达也切开烤好的什锦烧，分进纸碟里递给同桌的其他人：“即使身处阿瑞斯天秤计划的控制之下，他也没有迷失自我，没有将思考的责任推给他人。自己做出判断，做自己该做的事……大概正因为他是这样的人，才能理解一星同学，拯救他吧。这不是这个年纪能做到的事。我很敬佩他。”  
在阿瑞斯天秤计划的控制之下。  
吉良广接过纸碟，大口吃了起来。  
“这种决断能力说不定也是靠阿瑞斯天秤培养起来的哦？起码，他们当时是那么宣传的。”  
“我不觉得……嗯，不过，现在我们是队友，就别背地里说这些了。来，大家趁热吃吧。广，要不要现在就多烤一份？”  
“你是我妈吗？”  
当然要了。光这一份可不够吃。  
但他又觉得不是那么高兴了。虽然进了球，赢下了比赛，有了新的同伴，还吃了想吃的食物。和互相信赖的队友们开开心心吃着饭，闲聊着，他听着听着，却不那么高兴了。  
他说不上是为什么。也可能，就是因为，他无法对此说什么。  
-  
他肯定已经不记得那时的事了。  
他本来不想加入这支队伍，在永世踢球，出战FF的。虽然最后，他还是来踢球了，并且正拼尽全力，试着实现他的梦想。  
“要是真的没有来的话……”  
想要帮他实现的那个梦想，或许差点儿，就不存在了。  
“……自己说得倒是好听。”  
-  
-  
TBC


End file.
